


In The Moment Kiss

by PhoenixofFire177



Series: Types of Kisses [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Random kisses, aka sonny is used as a medium for me to project my thoughts on relationships, amanda isnt much help, casework is boring, hes not sure he likes what he finds, insults are exchanged the same way most people do flowers, lil bit of messed up ideas on how to keep a relationship, more coffee jokes, something to that extent, sonny curses too (its not just barba now), sonny takes a step back and examines their relationship, thats the standard now, until he realises yea its chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixofFire177/pseuds/PhoenixofFire177
Summary: Maybe it's in the middle of an argument or you just looked too damn beautiful not to kiss, but their lips were too hot against yours and it felt too good to stop.





	In The Moment Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy number 4 in all its rushed goodness. I didn't exactly plan ahead and you can probably tell. Shout out to me from last night who decided not to put the ideas in a doc before going to bed. I'm sorry in advance.

For a relatively new relationship, they certainly argued like an old married couple. Anyone who had the pleasure (displeasure, really) of being around them could see it and yet… they just couldn’t stop. The subject didn’t even have to be important or even relevant to anything around them; they just did. Sonny didn’t necessarily like it per say but it certainly kept things interesting. But the longer it continued, he was left with doubts. Was this really the right way to build a relationship?

He’d asked Rollins about it once, after one of their more heated banters. Sonny had returned home from work a whole two hours later than expected causing the evening’s plans of dinner and a movie to be derailed. Rafael had been understandably annoyed, calling him out on his lack of communication, and Sonny returned fire. Their conversation got louder and more insulting until finally Rafael just walked away. Not necessarily his proudest moment but it was what it was. Rollins had just shrugged and pointed out what Sonny had already figured out, that he had fucked up. He understood that, thank you very much. Needless to say, that conversation wasn’t very much help. 

Their next argument was public.

This case had been hard on everyone what with the lack of evidence and a shaky confession from a suspect that supposedly had an airtight alibi before the interrogation. He didn’t know what that meant for the case or the outcome but he hoped that at least Rafael would see it his way. But Sonny was becoming accustomed to being wrong. Rafael had taken nearly personal offense when Sonny had brought it up while walking him out of the precinct. 

“Hey Rafi, about this case…” 

“Yes, what about it?” 

“What if we’re going about this wrong? I mean, this guy could be innocent and we’re tryin’ to put him away!”

“Sonny, what on Earth are you going on about?” 

“I’m just saying, what if you’re taking the wrong guy to arraignment?” 

“No. We are not having this conversation here and now.” 

“But babe, please. Hear me out on this. I really don’t think he’s our guy.” 

“And that one thought should convince me to drop the charges? Sonny, this man has confessed to raping little children of his own free will. If you think I’m going to let him go and allow him to continue his practises, you are delusional.” 

It wasn’t until after his boyfriend left the parking lot that Sonny realised how easy it was for them to end up fighting. Even an innocent sharing of ideas could turn into less than playful bickering and it was alarming. He’d always heard from his sisters that the first few months of a relationship were known as the honeymoon period. To be honest, he’d looked forward to being all cute and insufferable in public with Rafael. Yet when they finally had gotten together, not much had changed. Their work relationship remained full of casual banter but with the added benefit of having more fuel for the good-natured insults. At home, they could never seem to just sit together and relax. 

There was always something they disagreed on whether it be the best way to clean an apartment (“You have to disinfect everything, Sonny. You’ll attract bugs and mice.”), how to best prosecute a case (“Rafi, he’s guilty of something. Charge him with being an asshole if you have to!”), or even what to have for dinner (“You can’t just eat bread all the time. Hasn’t anyone taught you how to balance your diet?” “Says the man who lives off of scotch and coffee.”). Sure it was them but… Sonny didn’t want to fight forever. 

He was determined to stay with Rafael for the long-haul, however long that may be. If that meant treading lightly for a few days, then so be it. Hell would freeze over before he let their relationship be something Rafael would look back on and regret. Sonny was completely willing to change their dynamic if it meant he got to give his wonderful partner the love he deserved. It was just a matter of talking to him about it. 

Stepping into their apartment, Sonny was careful to avoid alerting Rafael of his presence. He wasn’t sure if they were still stuck on the discussion from earlier and didn’t want to find out. His coat was hung up properly (probably for the first time) and Sonny made his way into the living room. The case file Olivia had given Rafael earlier was spread over their coffee table and the ADA had a full two pages of notes already prepared with a third half-way complete. He was completely focused on preparing his argument and it was the most beautiful Sonny had ever seen. That fire he loved about his boyfriend was present and judging from the rapid scratching of pen on paper, Rafael was very invested in this case. It was a perfect example of why he chose his lover in the first place. 

The passion Rafael put into his work was what attracted Sonny to him in the first place. He was such a large presence in and out of a courtroom that Sonny couldn’t help but focus his full attention on the councilor whenever he was in the room. It got to be so distracting that Olivia had to prompt him to work when Rafael was around. He was the laughing stock of the squad room for the next month before he finally worked up the courage to ask him out. 

Now here they were, living together and virtually perfect. Sure their arguments were pointless but that was what made them… well, them. They didn’t stay mad at eachother very long and they always talked about subjects that made them uncomfortable. All in all, Sonny wasn’t sure why he was worried. He and Rafael would be fine. Somehow. 

Sonny crossed the room in two strides, more confident than he’d been in a long time. He stopped in front of Rafael but his boyfriend didn’t even look up. Sonny knelt down and tilted Rafael’s head up to meet his eyes. 

Annoyance flashed within his lover’s green eyes before a soft affection took over. Sonny could die in the next twenty seconds and be perfectly happy simply because he’d had that look directed at him. Leaning down to reach his partner’s lips, Sonny kissed him. 

It was the exact opposite of how he planned this evening going but Rafael was so warm, so pliant against him and any thoughts of a plan dissolved. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, lips moving in a coordinated dance. 

Rafael was the first to move, breaking the kiss. 

“What brought this on, cariño? Not that I’m complaining, but this was a little out of the blue.” 

Sonny smiled, kissing him again before whispering his excuse against his lover’s lips.

“I just wanted to remind you I love you.”


End file.
